


Together forever

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Mar Novu takes Felicity somewhere to meet Oliver but will it be everything she wants it to be?  My hopeful take on what'll happen in the series finale.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Together forever

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headache but I wanted to get this out around midnight so here's what I hope happens during the series finale. It'll probably not happen but hey a girl's gotta dream. Thank you to everyone who's read every single one of my fics and no, I'm not retiring from writing Olicity fics I just want to thank everybody. DC, DC Comics and the CW. Please kudos, comment, and bookmark.

**The Queen mansion, 2040...**

Felicity walked along the pebble driveway and turned “I’m ready.” She declared strongly. The Monitor walked towards her “Where I'm taking you, there’s no return.” He reminded pointedly. Felicity slightly smiled “I’ve waited a very long time to see him.” She reminded knowingly. Felicity’s expression turned determined “I’m ready.” She declared steadily. Both turned frontward and Felicity looked down and twisted her wedding ring before stepping into the portal. 

**~Smoak Tech’s office, 2020, ~**

Next thing Felicity knew she was in an office “Where the Frak am I?” She wondered as she looked around. She was sitting at a desk in an office, a couch against the wall, several lamps and cabinets and in the corner. “You are in the Paradise dimension and we’re at your office at Smoak tech. Now, I must go.” The monitor said before he disappeared into a portal. Felicity turned towards his direction “Wait, what about Oliver?” She questioned but it as too late, the Monitor went. Felicity groaned then looked down at her clothes, a pastel pink blouse, black skirt, and flats. She then turned her attention to what is on her desk, paperwork but what caught her eye was the photos on her desk. There are several. One of her and Oliver dancing at their wedding reception, one of William holding Mia as a baby, one of their whole family and the last one is of Oliver, her and Mia when she as a newborn. She picked up the family photo and stared at it, trying to memorize every detail, she didn’t even realize she was being watched.

“You always loved that picture.” A male voice remarked knowingly. Felicity looked up and saw Oliver, leaning against the threshold “Oliver.” She whispered astonished, placing the photo on the table. She stood up, sprinted into his arms, putting her head into his shoulder “I’ve missed you so much.” She said heartbrokenly, her words muffled by the shirt. Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist “I missed you, too.” He murmured sincerely. Oliver set Felicity back on her feet when she leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet as the two lovers re-familiarize with their tastes but before long they pulled apart to breathe “That was…” Felicity rasped out breathlessly. “Incredible and awesome?” He supplied with a smile. Felicity nodded “Yes.” She confirmed. Oliver’s expression tired serious “How long?” He asked wondering. Felicity exhaled deeply “Twenty years.” She answered calmly. Oliver shut his eyes “Damn. Twenty years?” He whispered astonished. Felicity cupped his cheek “Hey, don’t you feel guilty Oliver. You did what you had to save the Multiverse. Yes, raising Mia by myself was hard and looking after William afar was just as hard but I did it to keep them safe, so did you. There's plenty of time to feel guilty but not right now. Let’s just enjoy it right now. Do I make myself clear?” She ranted sternly. Oliver nodded slowly “Yes, ma’am.” He answered back, a little scared.

It didn’t matter how long they’d been apart. Felicity’s loud voice was still scary “Good.” She affirmed, “Where are we?” She asked confused. Oliver smiled widely “We’re getting our second chance to have a life together. Our kids are with Digg and his kids so I can have some alone time with you.” Oliver explained happily. Felicity looked at him incredulously “Really? We're getting our second chance?” She questioned somewhat skeptical. Oliver chuckled “Felicity, I don’t blame you but I wouldn't lie to you, especially about this.” He assured her sincerely. Felicity smiled hugely “I can’t wait to see the kids.” she exclaimed excitedly. Neither can I.” He echoed her excitement. Felicity couldn't stand it any longer “Please, Oliver kiss me!” She exclaimed. Oliver happily obliged as he kissed her hungrily. Desperate for taste, both of them as the heat pooling in their stomachs rise, Oliver lifted Felicity by the waist placed her on top of her desk, she licked his lips, hoping to gain access, which he did. Oliver’s hands roamed from Felicity’s ass to upper torso to where he cupped her cheeks and pulled away “I love you.” He declared breathlessly before he leaned in and sucked on her earlobe. Felicity moaned with pleasure “I love you, too.” She declared back. Oliver moved his hands toward Felicity’s ponytail and twirled the strands “Not happening, Oliver.” She rasped out. Oliver pulled away and pouted “C’mon Felicity.” He whined. Felicity shook her head “No, not happening till tonight after the kids are asleep but kissing the hell out of you is a good plan.” She suggested with a smirk. Oliver nodded “Why, Mrs. Smoak-Queen what a lovely suggestion.” He declared before he leaned in and kissed her.

Electricity shot through their veins as the kiss quickly became heated as Oliver licked Felicity’s lips, waiting for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, as their tongues entangle themselves, getting used to their tastes since it’s been decades since they’ve made out like this. Both moan in delight as they taste sweet and savory. The mixed tastes are even better than they remember, they pulled away to breathe for a moment then resumed kissing. Felicity moaned as Oliver moved down, peppering her jaw with kisses “Nothing could ever make me stop loving you.” He whispered breathlessly near her ear. Felicity nodded slightly “I’d wait forever for you.” She declared back, as Oliver sucked on her earlobe. “Same here.” He mumbled before he kissed down her neck. Felicity started giggling “Oliver, that tickles.” She said happily, through her laughs. Oliver smirked, “That’s why I do this.” He said against her skin. Felicity pouted as she continued to laugh “I know, but I just want to enjoy this moment with you.” She admitted knowingly. Oliver lifted his head “You sure? We could slow down.” He wondered curiously. Felicity shook her head “No, I just want you to hold me. The rest can happen later.” She told him. Oliver slowly nodded “Sure, besides we have all the time in the world.” He agreed as he held out his hand. Felicity took his hand and hopped off the desk “Let’s look at the view.” She suggested shyly.

Oliver nodded before he leads her towards the window and looked out at the city “This is one thing I missed most, holding your hand.” He commented serenely as they looked out of the office window. Felicity squeezed his hand tightly “Well, you’ll never have to miss that again. Cause I’m not going anywhere.” She declared knowingly. Oliver gave her a watery smile “Always, right?” He asked her. Felicity smiles widely “Bigger than the freaking universe.” She affirmed strongly. 

And they have a happily ever after. 

** -Fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading!


End file.
